This invention relates to an apparatus for recording and reproducing signals, and is particularly concerned with a recording and reproducing apparatus suitable for recording PCM audio signals or other digital signals in multiplex on video signals.
As described in a report titled "HiFi VHS VTR System" by Kuniaki Miura and 5 others in MR83-20 (1983), Institute of Electronics and Communication Engineers of Japan, a system for superposing a frequency modulated audio signal on a video signal track for recording video signals by means of a rotary audio head for exclusive use on recording audio signals is employed hitherto as a recording method for audio signals of a home video tape recorder (hereinafter called VTR) which is intended for tone quality enhancement. However, the requirement today is such that a VTR must be digitized for further high quality recording in accordance with a spread of a digital audio disc player using a compact disc and a commencement of high quality digital audio broadcasting on satellite.